Midgar's Disease
by littleaerith2140
Summary: Midgar has broke out with this horrible disease. How will Cloud cope when he relizes that his best friend has been infected and only has two days to save his life. Rated M because of characters deaths.
1. Chapter 1

Midgar's Disease

Chapter 1

It had been a long day but and the others were happy to see that it was only fifteen minutes till closing time for their little supermarket it nearly was nine o'clock. Cloud had started to mop the floor as earlier a kid had thrown up and didn't bother to tell staff, that was the only thing that had gone bad that day other than that it was quiet and not too busy. Cloud looked around and saw Tifa stock away some vodka drinks in the fridge. Sephiroth was moping down other rows so they can get out faster and cid just sat on the counter and lit his fag. Cloud moped passed the door that says manager. Cloud sighed there not allowed to leave until he leaved Cloud just remembered so he'll have to remind him that it's closing time as he won't buy a stupid clock for his office. Cloud didn't bother knock on the door as Zack was his best friend since school.

As cloud walked in he saw Zack sitting like he was in a daze looking at something. Cloud came quietly over not to really disturb his tired friend. Cloud knew Zack had very stressed as his mother had been sick for the past couple of days. As cloud circled round the table he saw Zacks arm had been bleeding. Cloud stood in shock he could see human teeth marks on where he must have been bitten. Cloud reached out to touch Zacks shoulder, Zack turned slowly before he did.

"Zack...what happened?" Cloud said in a soothing voice Zack wasn't usually like this he was always happy and loved to bug people but he just looked really sad. Zack took in a deep breath and gestured cloud to sit on his desk.

"My mum..." Zack cut off his words and looked away from cloud he didn't know why she attacked him she was nice one minute then she..

"Your mum bit you...why did she do it?" cloud stopped for a second to calm down so he didn't start shouting and everyone hearing it. Cloud looked at Zack and realized that he was close to crying. Cloud moved off the desk and cuddled Zack round the neck and tried to comfort him before asking anymore questions. Cloud felt Zack cuddle in to him and push a little on his chest cloud responded straight away and moved back and sat on the desk.

"My mum...has been sick for about 3days and she phoned me when she had started...to cough up...blood." Zack took another deep breath trying to calm his senses before continuing. "I went to her today in the morning. I asked you to open the shop for me as I would be late. She was ...very pale...Like grey...it didn't look like she had slept in months." Zack stopped as he felt a tear go down his cheek. He promised not to cry in front of cloud but now he was, Zack felt so weak.

Cloud wiped Zacks tears and gave him a small smile Zack nodded and started to continue on what happened.

"We were in the kitchen ... she was cleaning the dishes and suddenly..stopped. I don't mean like she stopped in shock or anything I mean stopped like she died standing... her head fell to the side like she had went unconscious. That's when I went over to her and that's when she ... attacked me..." Zack paused and let the tears flow down his cheeks and looked up at Cloud.

Cloud knew the answer that's when his mum bit his arm

"Zack we need a dressing for that wound" Cloud said quietly

Zack just nodded and lent back in his chair

"There should be a first aid kit under the till counter."

Cloud nodded and walked quickly out of the room. Cloud looked round and saw everyone round the till having a chat. Cloud pushed by Sephiroth and grabbed the first aid kit and started to walk back to Zacks office. Cloud knew some people were looking at him curious and wanted to know why he had the first aid kit. Barret was the only one brave enough to ask.

"Spiky why do you have the first aid box...you're not wounded in any way"

Cloud stopped and tried to think of an excuse for him having it. Cloud turned to Barret and smiled which he doesn't really do often.

"Well Zack has gotten a paper cut and demanded the first aid box to come to him that's why Barret."

Cloud turned and walked into the office as he closed the door a Girls scream could be heard.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter of Midgars's disease ^^ Hope you enjoy. Please review if you like

* * *

Midgar's Disease

Chapter 2

Cloud turned to the door after hearing the scream he turned to Zack who had already taken the first aid kit and started to dress his wound. Cloud ran out the office to see what had been going on. Cloud seen sephiroth holding Aerith crying and the front door had been locked.

"What happened!"

Sephiroth turned to cloud and handed aerith to tifa to caim her down. Sephiroth pulled cloud away from the small crowd around aerith.

"she was attacked cloud."

Cloud took a step back from sephiroth and gave a quick glance to aerith then gave his attention to sephiroth to explain.

"I don't know all the details cloud all I know is she was walking with Elena and then Elena tried to bit her and she was strangling her."

Cloud froze. It was the same of what Zack said about his mother one minute she was fine then the next she was trying to kill him. Cloud looked round and out the windows in the front door. He couldn't see anything but some street lights. The sun had already set so Cloud couldn't see very far past the street lights. He couldn't also see were Elena went to.

" She ran off after she was shut out" sephiroth said firmly.

Everyone turn as the managers office opened and relaxed to see Zack come out. Zack gave everyone a small smile and walked towards the till to put the first aid box back in it's place. He turned to everyone with a questioning face on why aerith is crying. Sephiroth opened his mouth to say something when all the lights flicked off. Everyone was turning and backing towards the counter. Aerith walked towards the cameras. None of them would switch on, they had switched off the power.

" Damn basters swiched off the power" sephiroth hissed.

Zack looked around and then stared at sephiroth for some answers. He sighed and sat on the counter and explained everything to Zack and everyone who wasn't there. Cloud looked around and saw the whole group was there. Himself, Zack, Sephiroth, Aerith, Tifa, Barret, Cid, Yuffie, Vincent, Reno and Rude. Sephiroth explained that they will split into 4 groups of two and one group of 3. Everyone picked there parters and split going round the shop looking for torches and anything with light. Cloud and Zack had went together the rest of the groups were Aerith, Sephiroth, Tifa. Barret and Cid. Yuffie and Vincent. And Reno and Rude had went together. Cloud and Zack went into the back of the Shop to see what was in a storage room. Cloud looked at Zack then at his bandaged arm.

"Are we going to tell them about..." Cloud said quietly

Zack looked at Cloud in the eye and scrached the back of his head.

" I don't think it would be wise at this persise moment cloud. Everyone is worrying about other stuff and I don't really want them to have another thing to worry about."

Cloud and Zack felt the walls as in the back of the store there was no lighting at all. They both paused when they heard a moaning sound coming from the storage door. They both backed away and started to think about heading back. A bang came from the door and both of them ran back the way they came. As they approached the middle of the shop again where there was the only light they saw Reno and Rude with some torches.

"Hey Cloud, Zack...Any luck finding anything?" Rude said quietly

Both Zack and Cloud shook there both didn't want to say they didn't even look. Some time had past and everyone was back in the middle of the shop. Aerith and Tifa had found a radio. Sephiroth split from them to find some more stuff and still hadn't returned. Barret and Cid had found Candles and a lighter. Yuffie and Vincent found water and some food that will do them for a day or two. Everyone waited for sephiroth for an hour before people started to part to look for him. Reno and Zack where the only ones that stayed to keep the items safe. Reno looked at Zack then at the front doors.

"What .. do you think they are Zack?"

Zack looked down at his arm then back at Reno. A flash of his mother came to his mind

"there just us reno..."

"they can't be Zack. I saw Elena attack Aerith! She was like a monster! She tried to kill her!"

Zack looked away from Reno. He didn't wanted to be reminded of what happened back at his house. A Screaming of a man could be heard from outside the door. Zack lifted himslef up on his non-injured arm. He ran towards the door and had a look outside. Reno wasn't that far behind him. They were both shaking. Rufus smacked into the glass of the door and was screaming for Zack and Reno jumped back at the sudden smack of the glass. Zack and reno opened the door as quickly as posible and dragged Rufas in and locked the door. Reno dragged Rufus away from the door. Zack continued to look out the window. He saw Elena and a Man smile at him and then they dissapered.


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is the next chapter ^^ hope you enjoy

* * *

Midgar's Disease

Chapter 3

Cloud and the others returned with Sephiroth and a few weapons. Zack was sitting in front of Rufus tending to his wounds. Cloud looked at Zack then Rufus, Cloud and Rufus never got along but they were brothers after all.

"How bad is he?" Cloud said quietly.

Zack looked up at cloud and at the sleeping Rufus and stood up

"He'll be fine once he's had rest...he has alot of bit marks cloud..." Zack looked at Rufus then at his wounded arm. It had been burning since he saw Elena and that strange man.

Cloud turned and walked over to Aerith and tifa who where trying to get a signal for the radio. Sephiroth came over and turned the radio to the north and a voice could be heard.

"So what are these things provesser?"

Cloud sat on the floor and started to listen to the news. Everyone had gathered around except Zack as he was still bandaging Rufus and bandaged himself.

"These things are us that have been infected by a disease that had broke out of a lab in Midgar"

Cloud froze his home was in midgar, all of there homes where. This shop wasn't far from it just outside midgar it was. His mother could be in danger.

"How does it spread?"

" we still don't know but we will have the answer hopefully later this evening, so stay indoors and board the windows and doors. Don't try and reason with these people, there brains are not working properly and they will try and kill you."

Aerith turned the radio off and swivelled round and saw Zack walk toward them.

"what was it saying?"

"to stay indoors" Sephiroth answered

"did they say anything about how it spreads?"

Cloud looked up at Zack and back down at his feet.

" They still don't know as they haven't seen anyone turn in action bu they say they may have the answer later this evening."

Zack let out a little sigh of relief. He walked back to Rufus and sat down beside him.

"we can't stay here...we have to get Rufas to a doctor." Zack said quietly

Everyone stared at him like he was insane. Zack looked back with a serious look back towards them.

"He'll die if he stays here and .."

"what makes you think that we'll even make it to a hospital Zack?" Cid cutted in

" WELL IT'S BETTER THAN STAYING HERE!"

Zack and Cid glared at each other until Cloud cut in between them and went over to Zack that went back to check on Rufus.

"Zack...you ok?" Cloud had never seen Zack angery before

"I'm fine cloud...I just don't want anyone to die you know" Zack pressed his hand on his wounded arm. It was still burning and it was spreading up his arm.

Some more time passed and it was about nearly midnight when they all went to go to sleep. Zack said he'll do first watch, he couldn't sleep anyway his arm was worse when he stayed still. Everyone was asleep by midnight and Zack sat on the till counter and watched the trees blow in the wind. Zack jumped off the counter and walked towards the front door to see if any are out there. A man with black hair was standing beside a blossom tree. Zack vision went fuzzy and he lost his balance. He looked back on where that man would be and he was gone like before. Zack balanced him self and sat down so his head was leaning against the glass. He was sweating he felt he was burning up from the inside. he looked up to see the sky when he saw the mans face up close. He was smiling at him. Zack heard a click from the lock on the front door and it started to slide open. Zack looked at the mans face it was dripping with blood his vision started to get black blogies and quickly lost conscious.

* * *

poor zack :( Please review


	4. Chapter 4

CloudXZack

Chapter 4

Cloud heard a thud and the sound of the front door slamming shut. He shot up and saw Zack unconscious in front of the door. Cloud shook sephiroth awake and they both run over to Zack. His body was covered in a thin coat of sweat and he was shaking uncontrollably and whimpering in pain. Sephiroth grabbed zack in bridal style and took him towards his office. Zack jolted in pain in sephiroth's arms he started to scream as he was in that much pain. Everyone was waking from Zack screaming. Aerith ran to Zack's side and sephiroth told her to get the medic kit. Cloud was holding Zacks hand. Zack was still unconscious but he was reacting to everything sephiroth was doing.

Aerith ran behind the counter and found the medic kit. She stopped when she saw Rufus wasn't where he was meant to be.

" Ru..Rufus?"

Aerith heard footsteps from the back of the shop but it was too dark to see she ran to Zack's office and handed the medic kit to sephiroth. Zack's body started to calm down and started to just twitch. Sephiroth saw one of Zack's arms where bandaged . He undressed it and everyone gasped to see he was bitten by one of those things or by a dog with a human shaped mouth.

"How long Cloud?" sephiroth said in a low voice

Cloud hesitated for a moment remembering that Zack told him not to tell anyone.

"...He got bit this morning...by his mother" Cloud said very quietly for sephiroth just to hear.

Sephiroth redressed Zack's wound that was still bleeding and picked him up gently and took him out the office and walked to the front door of the shop. Cloud ran out in front of him and glared.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" Cloud yelled in frustration

" Cloud he'll turn into one of things and try and kill us. There is no cure Cloud and you know it"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT HE WILL! THERES NO PROF THAT YOU TURN INTO ONE WHEN BITTEN!"

Sephiroth's mouth went in a straight line he was just as frustrated as Cloud and he didn't want to do this to Zack but if he was going to turn into one of thoses things then..this was better for him.

"Cloud...Zack hasn't had any illnesses right in the last year or so. And now he is colasping and driping with sweat from this bite he got from one of those things."

Cloud opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. He moved to the side to let sephiroth through. Sephiroth paused when Zack started to move in his arms. Zack lifted his head and lend it on sephiroths chest and opened his eyes slightly. He looked at Cloud who had tears streaming down his face.

"Wh..Whats ..wrong cloud." Zack said slowly and dryly

Cloud smiled a little and cuddled Zack as he knew sephiroth wouldn't do anything when he was awake. Sephiroth sat Zack down with cloud, he walked over to where aerith was standing and turned on the radio. The news was back on with some new that cloud didn't want to hear.

"So have you found out how people can get infected from these people?"

"Yes you can get infected from a bit, a scratch or getting a bit of there blood in your system." Sephiroth nodded his theory was correct and Cloud would have to let Zack go at some point.

"So do you turn straight away or what happens?"

"It has a two-three day course in the body before the person actually turns but here are some of the symptoms. A fever like temperature. Some of there teeth coming out. Them coming a really sickly pale and the need to eat all the time. These are just a few regular symptoms and sometimes the person can show none of them. Very rarly the person will turn on there first day of being bitten, but it depends on how much blood they lose that would be fighting the infection, so the more your bitten the more likely you'll turn on you second day of being bitten."

Sephiroth turned the radio off after static came just he turned to cloud and was still trying to keep his vision straight but he could still see black bloges. Cloud was still crying, He brought Zack over to hug him but Zack turned away from him and threw up blood. Zack's skin had turned a sickly pale during the day and Cloud was worried on how much blood Zack was losing. Cloud pulled Zack towards his office and he followed. Sephiroth brought out the mop and bucket and started to mop up Zack's sick.

Aerith looked around and noticed Yuffie and Vincent wern't with told tifa to continue mopping while he goes and checks the bathroom. As sephiroth walked in he saw blood drag marks and heard shuffling in the peeked in and saw two people tearing and eating yuffie and Vincent. The sight nearly made sephiroth want to puke. He thought to himself Zack would be one of them soon and he would not let that happen while he's alive. He will not let his best friend go like that. Sephiroth quietly moved away from the toilets and gestured everyone to get in Zack's office. Everyone did and saw Zack was back asleep on his desk and Cloud was sitting beside him. Sephiroth came in last and shut the door and locked it Cid walked forward and glared at sephiroth as if he was dumb.

"we have to keep it open for vincent and yuffie"

Sephrioth took a deep breath and turned to Cid. He was very frustrated and stressed.

"Yuffie and Vincent are dead Cid" Sephrioth said very bluntly.

Aerith and tifa gasped a little and cried for there lost friends.

"theres two of them in here."

Everyone looked at sephiroth and cloud looked at the door and told everyone who was gasping to be quiet. Footsteps could be heard and voices but they wern't speaking. it was more like a hissing growling sound. Everything went silent, everyone was breathing heavily. A bang went off the door and Aerith jump and let out a small scream. They heard laughing from the other side. Cloud looked down at Zack then looked up and an air vent. They could climb it but..Zack was still uncountios. The banging on the door continued and cracks started to appear. Cloud stood up on the table and opened the vent dodging Zack's body.

"we can climb up and go through the vent and get on the roof" Cloud said quickly while getting Aerith on the table making sure she dodged Zack.

Aerith got in and she helped tifa up into the vent while cloud was trying to wake up Zack . Zack opened his eyes slowly they were bloodshot and tied was next in the vent then Reno,Rude,Barret then it was Zack and cloud. Cloud turned to help sephiroth up when the door broke down. Sephiroth shot round and was tackled to the ground by Rufus. Cloud was about to go to help him when Zack pulled him back and closed the vent. The other man looked up at cloud and Zack and started to jump at the vent from the desk. Cloud pushed and dragged Zack as fast as he could to get away. As they got to the roof they shut the vent and collapsed. Cloud got a flash of sephiroths face and the shock on his face when the door broke down. He wanted to go back and help him but he knew he was too late.


	5. Chapter 5

hehe here's chapter 5. thank you UltimateNinjaOfDoom for reviewing each chapter I have put up^^

* * *

Midgar's Disease

Chapter 5

Cloud sat in front of the vent in shock. His best friend has died because of him not helping. Aerith pulled cloud away from the vent and cuddled him. Tears were going down her cheeks. Cloud stood up adn walked over to Zack and the others and started to discuss with them what they are going to do.

"we can't stay here they will find a way up to the roof then it's game over for us."

Cid and Barret nodded they didn't really want to leave the shop but if it will keep them alive then they'll go. Barret turned to Zack then back at Cloud.

" What about him Cloud...he'll be turning soon..and I know this sounds harsh but i think we'll be better on leaving him here."

Cloud looked at Barret and shook his head. Zack was coming with them even if he would have to drag him. Barret and Cid went over to reno and rude and started to discuss what they were going to do. Aerith and tifa came over to cloud to discuss on what to do next.

" Cloud..I think we should try and get to the hospital in midgar..for Zack." Aerith said quietly.

Cloud nodded and looked at Tifa she nodded to they had decided now they just have to get Zack up and walking. Cloud knelt in front of Zack he was still dazed and couldn't focus. His skin had turned in to a grayish pale and his veins had become even more noticeable. Cloud pulled his arm over his shoulder and grabbed him around his waist. He turned and saw Barret and his group had chosen there destination.

"Cloud we are heading to the other town Kalm"

Cloud nodded and smiled. "We're heading to Midgar hospital..hehe..I know it's suicidal but we need to try and save Zack."

Both cloud and barret turned away and went there seprate ways. Cloud heard rustling from the vent they had came out of, They were already coming for them. Cloud told aerith and tifa to wait till he was on the ground then there to pass Zack down then he'd catch them. They did what he told them. Aerith jumped first then they both heard a crash and tifa's screams. Cloud gasped and hide aerith and Zack in a bush so he could climb up a tree to see if she got away. When he got to the top he couldn't see anything no one was on the roof. There was just some drag marks of blood. Cloud jumped back down and looked at aerith with a sad look on his face. Aerith nodded and helped zack to his feet. they all looked at each other and started to walk towards the trees to hide until things died down. As the sun started to rise thats when cloud and aerith started to move Zack away from the shop. They had to move quite slow as Zack could'nt move his body very fast or he goes into spasms. They walked towards the main road and saw the sign welcome to midgar. Cloud looked down at zack and smiled.

"hey zack look were just outside midgar...we'll get you better when we get to the hospital."

Zack just let out a small laugh he'd been very weak since the shop. Cloud dragged Zack and sat him down on the edge of the road. The sun started to rise they had been moving for a while. Zack started to cough, his hole body started shaking and cloud was by his side in seconds. Cloud knew that he didn't have much time before zack would be one of them. As Zack started to calm down cloud helped him back up and started to walk towards the road. Aerith was behind them both her cheaks were tear stained. As cloud walked in the road they could hear a screeching sound. Aerith shot round and saw a landrover run down the road towards them. The tirers screach and stops right besise cloud and zack. The side door opened and tifa came out and grabbed on zacks arm.

"Come on we have to go!"

cloud's face lit up. Tifa was alive, He helped her getting zack into the landrover with aerith, as he sat zack in he saw sephiroth in the drivers seat smiling at him. Cloud climbed in and sephiroth drove off towards midgar. Cloud felt something lift off his chest. As they started to see familiar signs to Midgar they all relaxed. Tifa turned on her seat and took zacks tempature it had just came to 39 degrees. none of them spoke for a while until cloud looked at sephiroth with questioning eyes. Cloud thought he died but he was there without even a scrach. sephiroth smiled to himself.

" Cloud don't look so down i'm here now right? so don't feel guilty about anything... I'm sorry for what I tried to do. We'll find a cure for him I promise"

Cloud just nodded and leaned and Zack's shoulder just a little like he used to always do. Cloud felt a arm go round him and he snuggled into Zack even more. As in a few days he may not be able to do this.

* * *

I had a bit of story block on this chapter so sorry if it is not upto standereds. I hope the sixth chapter will be better ^^ please leave a review.


	6. Chapter 6

hope you enjoy ^^ I'm on story block so chapter 7 might not come out for a while.

* * *

Midgar's Disease

Chapter 6

Cloud woke up to a noise outside the Vehicle. It was a scratching sound on the bonnet. Cloud took in his surroundings sephiroth must of stopped so everyone could get a bit of sleep. Tifa must of crawled into the back as she was sleeping beside Aerith. He was snuggled right up against Zack and Zack's arms were wrapped around him. He shook Zack awake and Zack looked down at him with tierd eyes. Cloud looked out the window and then back to Zack.

" I think..theres something outside zack" cloud said very quietly

Zack shifted and moved cloud off him. he didn't feel as stiff as he did when they were trying to get away from the shop. He looked out the window it was till bright daylight but they were all exhausted. Zack froze. his bladder was full and he will need to release it or something embarrassing might happen. Zack was about to open the door when cloud grabbed his arm. Zack turned around and faced him.

"Cloud don't worry I'll be back in two ticks"

Zack gave cloud his big grin and cloud released his arm. Zack looked terrible but his personality was coming back. As Zack stepped out the land rover he saw a rabbit scratching the front of the car. He let out a small giggle and went behind a bush. Cloud moved and turned on the radio. static just came. Sephiroth woke and looked at cloud. He shot up when he didn't see Zack in the car. Cloud put a hand on sephiroth's shoulder.

"where is he cloud?" sephiroth asked quietly with a hint of worry.

Cloud looked at him confused and realized what he meant. They had been followed. Cloud looked out to were Zack would be.

"they don't attack the already infected cloud. They'll came for us first before attacking Zack."

Cloud turned to sephiroth but his eyes kept traveling back to the window in zack's direction. Sephiroth let out a sigh and turned back to the wheel.

"there smart cloud...probally smarter than us. We might be walking in to a trap right now"

Cloud couldn't bring anything to put into words. He knew it was true. all of there efforts could in fact be all in vein. Zack returned from the bush holding his stomach and cloud got out of the car to meet Zack before he collapsed. Zack's breathing was not Normal, Cloud dragged Zack back into the car and they all drove off. Sephiroth swapped with tifa so she was driving and he could talk to cloud. Zack looked up at sephiroth and smiled at him, sephiroth's eyes were full of emotion and hurt. sephiroth took in a deep breath and looked back at cloud.

"tifa's mother is at midgar hospital...she says if we bring someone who hasn't turned but is infected, she could try and find a cure for the disease."

Cloud's face lit up there could be be a cure. He still could have a chance to tell zack his feelings for him. Zack looked out the window feeling very weak again. They where now going past big buildings. They were now in Midgar. Zack looked round, all the streets were empty. They should be crawling with those things. As Tifa was going down all back roads trying to get to the hospital without any interruption's. Cloud was right at the windows like zack was, it was unusal for the streets to be empty there should at least be a couple of hundreds of those things. Everyone froze when the felt a thud against the land rover's side. Zack looked out the window and saw a flash of one of those things, then the landrover shot skyward. Everyone was screaming and grabbing onto the seats. After everything stopped rolling Zack was the only one who was conscious. The land rover had stopped on it's roof and only sephiroth and Aerith had stayed in there places in there seat. Zack's head was still spining, the feeling made him want to throw up. Zack tried to move his legs but only got a sharp pain from them. He held in his whimper and looked about to see where Tifa and Cloud had landed. Zack could feel someone on his back he turned his head slowly and saw blond spiky hair with bit's of blood resting on his cheek. tears welded in his eyes. His cloud his cloudy could be dead. Zack started to turn slowly on his side. Noises could be heard outside the land rover. Zack froze when he saw 3 people in suits come towards them. Zack felt his legs get pulled, he saw cloud fall beside him as he was getting dragged out. Zack tried to scream but a hand came over and muffled his cry for help. The other three where beside Zack in a in stand. Zack shut his eyes as tight as he could he was scared. All he could hear was hissing and growling, he felt his body being pulled away from the car, Zack started to struggle and try and pull from there grip. Zack felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and he fell into continuous darkness.

* * *

Poor Zacky :( Please leave a review if you want


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for this chapter coming so late :P well anyway hope you enjoy it ^^ ( Rated M for Character deaths)

* * *

Midgar's Disease

Chapter 7

Zack rolled on to his side and felt a cool breeze on his face nad chest. Zack opened his eyes slowly and looked at his surroundings. He could hear faint murmurs of he's defiantly infected and he doesn't have very long. Zack figured they were talking about him. Zack realized his shirt had been removed and his arm was un bandaged. Zack looked at the wound his mother had given him. Tears started to wheeled up in his eyes but he held back the small sob that was rising. He had to find a way out before any of them noticed he was awake. Zack shifted his arms to help push him in a sitting position. As he was pushing up his body weight he felt a sharp pain through his back, he fell back down to the concrete ground with a thud. Zack's hand shot up to his lips to muffle any cries of pain hoping they didn't hear him. Zack silenced himself when everything was silent. Did they hear him? Where are they? Zack repented these questions over and over again until he heard a click in the door handle. Zack rolled to his side and started to push himself from the floor again. Zack looked for a way to escape there was one door and no windows. The only way out was the door. The door opened slowly and Zack froze up.

What do they want? Zack nervously thought as he tried to get glimlpses of them at the corner of his eye but saw black figures as the room didn't have much of a light just enough to see the figures.

Zack slowly turned towards them. He could see the bottom jaw of the middle figure. Zack could see his lips stretching out into a wide smile. Zack started to back from middle figure started to walk towards him. Zack backed up against a wall that prevented him to get away from them. Zack looked up at them and saw that one of them was right in front of him. The man had red fire hair and deep blue eyes. Zack was phyically shaking at the mans hand touching his cheek. Tears ran down Zack's cheeks as he felt that hand move towards his neck and the grip tighten.

* * *

Cloud opened his eyes and saw shards of glass all around him. His head was thumping the last thing he remembered was Zack's shocked eyes. Cloud felt someone grab him round his waist and pulled him out of the land rover. Cloud took time to gather everything that has happened. He saw tifa and aerith calling for someone and sephiroth was the one who had grabbed him out of the car. Cloud looked round and couldn't see Zack at all. Cloud realized the person Aerith and Tifa were calling out was Zack. Zack had gone missing, Zack could of turned. Cloud could only think of the worse case sernario. Cloud shook his head trying to get the bad thoughts out that Zack was gone forever. Cloud stood up and looked around to see where they where and how far they where from the hospital.

"Sephiroth where are we?"

"hmm we just have to walk the two streets and then we should be at the hospital Cloud"

Cloud looked down to the ground. They were so close and then this happened and Zack had went missing. Cloud felt a hand grip on his shoulder.

" Cloud we have to keep moving. Those things are not far behind us and we need to get to the hospital."

Cloud took in a deep breath and started to walk towards the way to the hospital. Everyone joined him and all of them had a sorrow in there eyes. No one believed Zack was still alive and breathing.

As Cloud and the group could see the hospital the also saw some people who where infected. They all hide in a electrical shop that still had power in it. They had a look about for any weapons and some sat down for a rest. Cloud kept a look out for any of them coming there way.

"DO you think he's really gone?"

Cloud shot round and saw Tifa behind him. He turned back to the door and bit his lip. He didn't want to believe Zack had turned.

"No I don't believe it tifa I believe we'll see him again soon"

Cloud didn't even believe his own words, Tifa probably didn't either. no one here believed that Zack was still alive.

"I've found a way to the hospital!"

Sephiroth came back through from the back room and gestured everyone to follow him. As they got on the roof of the shop sephiroth showed them what he had meant. The hospital was about four shops away and the gabs between the shops weren't much so you could jump roof from roof and get to the hospitals. Cloud was the first to go, as he landed on the hospital roof he heard everyone else not far behind. When everyone gathered together they all entered the hospital looking down every hall way making sure it was safe.

"Is that you Tifa?"

Tifa ran into the room of where that voice had came from. Cloud and the rest of the group followed. As Cloud entered the room he saw Tifa hug a woman with long black hair and dark brown eyes. Cloud walked over to them and they both separated.

"It's been a long time cloud" Tifa's mother said in a polite tone

Cloud nodded and walked around the room.

"I guess your wondering why I called you here...I called you hear to find a cure for this disease and I said to tifa I needed someone infected so which one is it?"

Cloud was about to say that they were to late when Sephiroth came forward.

"I am one that has been infected"

Cloud looked at sephiroth in shock. first Zack now sephiroth.


	8. Chapter 8

Hi sorry for the update to take so long I'm working on other fanfics but also I've been on massive story block :-( oh well hope you enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Midgar's Disease

Chapter 8

"What do you mean your infected!"

Cloud had shouted at the top of his lungs. Sephiroth and tifa stared at cloud they both were the only ones who knew about Sephiroth being infected. Aerith left the room sephiroth was her brother and he didn't even trust her with that secret. Sephiroth let out a sigh and turned away from cloud.

"I didn't want to worry you two...Zack was infected and I didn't want you to worry about me as well "

Cloud moved away from sephiroth and walked out the room. He saw Aerith standing looking out the window at all the infected. Cloud approached her slowly and put a hand on her shoulder. Aerith turned and cuddled into Cloud, tears started to streak down her cheeks.

"we're going to die arein't we" Aerith sobbed

Cloud gave her a squeeze and stroked her hair.

" We'll find a way out I promise" Cloud whispered.

Cloud lead Aerith back to the room where Sephiroth and Tifa where. Cloud looked around and saw Tifa's mother had left the room. Sephiroth gave Cloud an apologetic look and turned to face Tifa.

"My mums in the back with some of sephiroths blood to try and find somthing that might fight the virus "

Tifa smiled at cloud and walked towards the window they both looked out the amount of infected had doubled since looking out the window with Aerith Cloud had thought worryly, they were gathering around the hospital for some reason. Cloud felt some grief build up thinking that Zack would be one of those things that will eat you on sight.

"Tifa...Do you think he alive ...maybe" Cloud whispered

Cloud heard Tifa take in a ragged sigh. Cloud looked at her and saw she had anger in her eyes.

"Cloud he's dead" tifa said steadily

"but... what if he is alive and is out there alone..."

"Cloud! He's gone. He's not coming back! The only reason he'll come back is to kill us" Get that into your head!"

Cloud stared at Tifa in shock he has never seen Tifa really angry before. He felt tears wheeled up but he turned away from tifa so she wouldn't see him. He turned towards sephiroth and Aerith. They both gave him an apologetic look and went into the other room where tifa's mother would be. Cloud felt anger then build up. He knew Zack couldn't be dead even if he had his doubts, he had to be alive. He glared at tifa and continued to where Sephiroth and aerith waited with Tifa's mother. cloud closed the door and walked towards the back wall.

"You's beleive he's alive ...right?"

Cloud looked up to Sephiroth and Aerith, his eyes looked so Innocent that sephiroth didn't want to say what he was going to. Sephiroth took in a deep breath and looked straight at cloud.

"Cloud he is on his second day! The doctor on the radio said you can turn between the 2-3 day period he's gone!"

"How do you know did you see him turn! He could just be in shock and got lost! You know as well as I do Zack doesn't know Midgar as well as us! How would any of yous know!"

Cloud broke into tears, he felt someone pull him into a embrace. Cloud looked down, Tifa's mother was hugging him.

"I know it's hard cloud ...I know but the best thing to do is never give up hope, Zack...he's alive I know that for certain."

Cloud and everyone else looked at her in shock. She all gave them a smile and walked back to her working table.

"How ...how do you know?" Cloud said not above a whisper

Tifa's mother smiled and pointed to the screens behind her, Cloud looked at them he could see where the car crash was and other parts of the city. Tifa's mother went back to her research and smiled.

"Well this virus isn't as complicated as I thought... for it to be cured you have to have a strong will and it should come out your system...but it's like cancer having a strong will to fight it won't always work.

"Zack ...bless him ...he was taken from you when you crashed I guess he was the only one who wasn't uncontious. Men in black suits took him away, he did try and get away but I think he was too weak from the crash and from being infected to fight off the two men that dragged him off"

Cloud felt something had just been lifted off his chest, zack was alive but why was he taken away he had a normal background no one wanted to hurt him ..so why take him all that was different was he was infected. Cloud heard a crash downstairs and heard Tifa's scream. Cloud rushed out the door and saw tifa run up the stairs. Gunshots could be heard nack from tifa's direction. Cloud pulled tifa into the room he just came out of and slammed the door and locked it. Everyone stayed still and very quiet. Alot of the people who where infected could be heard and they could also hear a woman cursing about them. Cloud took a deep breath and looked at tifa she was in her mothers arms trying to hold in her tears.

"what happened tifa?"

"A..a woman came with a gun...she..said something about ..giving her the cure..and some other stuff that ..I couldn't catch as she was shouting at me"

Cloud nodded nad turned around to see anyway out or where they can hide. the vents cloud thought and climbed on the table to see if they could all get in them and hide from this woman.

"We'll have to hide in the vents as the infected can't get us and thewoman won't have time to get up before the infected gets her."

Sephiroth nodded and started to help Aerith up into the vent cloud went over to tifa's mother and smiled she smiled back at him and shifted tifa towards sephiroth.

"Cloud I have made a serum that will help you get the virus out of your system but like I said you need a strong will..."

Tifa's mother pulled up a rug sack and handed it over to cloud

"all of the ingections are in here there is at least 7 of them and I'd like you to carry them"

Cloud nodded and swung the bag over his shoulder and started to help tifa's mother up in the vent. Cloud let sephiroth go first in the vent before him as from the last time sephiroth got infected. When they all got in they crawled until they where in the center of the hospital to see how many infected are there. Cloud was the first to look out there were almost a hundred infected people in the center of the hospital. He knew some of them as well. Running steps could be heard and everyone held there breath. Cloud looked back down and saw a familiar face down in the middle of the infected.

"...Zack..."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it sorry if it's not up to good standereds as I said I'm in story block so I just don't have great Ideas at this persise moment.

The next chapter will be more on zacks point of view you'll get to see what happens to him and that chapter will continue until it's the same end as this chapter ^^


	9. Chapter 9

sorry sorry for this chapter taking so long had too many idea's for this chapter :P

hope you enjoy ^^ still on a bit of story block so sum parts may not be up to good standered

* * *

Midgar's Disease

Chapter 9

Zack lay still on the cold ground he didn't know what they had put in him but it felt like he was back in his shop, the burning this time though was all over. _Is this it?_ Zack kept thinking to himself. Fresh tears came when he heard the door open again and felt someone grab his arm. Zack's heart was racing when he was getting dragged out the door. He heard mumbles between the two men that where dragging him. All he could hear was them speaking how heavy he was and that some people where trying to get out of the midgar area and they were here to watch what was going to happen. Zack couldn't make out anything else they said. As they went past some hall ways he heard someone else join the two that where dragging him.

"why are you late with the subject?"

"w-well we late because he resisted..."

Zack looked up at the new comer with tired eyes. He was very well build he had black hair like him but it didn't spike out like his did, he walked towards Zack and smiled at him. Zack tried to struggle from the two men's grip that where holding his arms. He heard a chuckle out the man who was in front of him, he felt the ground below him disappear and he was pushed up against something hard but warm. Zack opened his eyes and saw he was against the man's chest.

"Angeal we could of taken care of it.."

They were both cut off by Angeal's glare at them. Angeal continued walking after that with Zack in his arms. He had been walking for a while before Zack tried to say something.

"w..what did you do..to me?" Zack said not even above a whisper

Angeal looked down at Zack and could tell he was still in pain from that jag.

"it is just a little experiment but if it works then we have saved your life and you'll be working for us"

Angeal smiled down at Zack but not in a friendly way. Zack felt this and tried to wriggle just to feel Angeal's grip tighten on him. Zack let out a little whimper and wrapped his arms around himself, he really didn't like being this weak where he can't hide his tears, his eyes started to feel really heavy and he felt he was drifting off all he could hear from the person carrying him was _sleep now puppy_.

Zack could feel himself regain continuous, he could hear faint yells of his name being called. He had heard that voice before but he just couldn't remember where. He tried to get his eyes to focus, he could feel his arms were above his head and that they where sore, I've must of been hanging here for a while. he thought to himself. The burning had gone away and he could feel all his musles they were starting to move properly. He lifted himself on his feet to take the weight off his arms. He could still hear his name be called from across the room. Zack focased his eyes and saw red arosss the room. Zack's eyes came in focus and saw Reno was across the room. Why was Reno here, Zack thought as he looked round and saw the rest off his friends as well, everyone...who had tries to leave the midgar area. now he knew what they meant by that.

"Zack yo you alright?" Barret said while looking at Zack with worrying eyes

"I-I'm fine..what about you guys?"

Zack knew it wasn't a good time to hang-out with his friends as he didn't really know what the people wanted. Reno was the one that had replayed to Zack's question.

"We're fine been stuck here since we left... did ..you find a cure Zack?"

Zack looked down to his feet he had his boots on a least but his shirt was still removed from before. He hadn't found a cure but he was not turning into one of those things...but why? Zack thought. Zack remember that man Angeal saying that they were trying something on him so it must of worked.

"No I didn't but..."

Zack was interrupted before he could finish his sentence. They all heard growling from above them.

"oh Shit!" CId shouted

People infected where above them and it looked like they where going to be dropped down to them. They were all chained to the wall so none of them could run or even really defend themselfs. Zack could feel his heart rate quicken they where being fed to those things. They all struggeled until they heard a voice on a speaker.

"You all are probally woundering why you are here. You are here for a little experiment that we planned and we're glad we had found the last piece to it."

Zack looked back down to the concrete floor he had been the last piece if he had died back at the shop Reno and everyone wouldn't be going through this.

" this experiment is to see which one of you the infected don't touch as you all know you have been injected with a serum and we'll see what happens."

They all heard a laugh before the voice was cut off. Zack couldn't think they were going to die and be eaten. That idea of dieing was not one Zack had in mind for himself. he hoped he'd live a long life and die in a warm bed. He froze when they all heard a click above them. Zack slowly moved his eyes up to see and saw the cage with the infected was lowering.

"well Zack we had a good run didn't we..." Reno said witha small smile

"..R-Reno..."

"But..if anyone of us gets out here alive we're to give everyone else a big hug..right?"

everyone sort of laughed at Reno's idea but nodded. Reno was one never to really show his emotions when he was in a bad situation, he always looked at the good side never the wondered what cloud was up to he hoped he was ok. Zack looked up and saw the cage was on the ground there were two infected inside. Zack felt his heart jump in his throat he might have to watch his friends be killed. The cage walls fell and the infected had already jumped for them. One came at him and one went at Reno. Zack heard a clank and saw everyone was behind thin bars but him. Zack felt his hands be released, but was took from the ground by the infected that was coming for him. Zack looked up, the man above him just stared at him for a minute and got up from him. His heart was racing it didn't kill him...was this there experiment?

"ha it worked!"

Everyone was looking about when they heard the voice on speaker again

Zack saw everyone was safe and the people who where infected didn't seem that bothered by him but they where still trying to eat everyone else. Zack could hear the people on the speaker and how great this was, Zack had a look about to see if there was a way out of this room. His eyes came across a door and he bolted for it, the infected saw him and went for him. Zack stopped and they stopped a few feet away they were growling at him. Zack's back was up against the door and he was fiddling with the door handle he heard a click and he bolted out the door he would come back and get his friends but first he must find a way to get there restraints off. Zack could hear an alarm and the speakers going off saying the place was to be evacuated from escape of infected. Zack ran past rooms opening doors and shutting them trying to find a control room and trying to lose the two that where following him. Zack burst into the control room and saw his friends in the below floor. He turned and slammed the door and for now blocked it with a couple of chairs. He walked over to the controls and saw a speaker-phone

"hey guys! just hold tight while I try and find out how to get you out."

Zack's brain scrambled when he looked at all the buttons, he started to press random buttons and heard a click and something collapse. He looked down at everyone they where free Zack went back to the speaker-phone.

"all right you guys I'll be going on and you can catch up... I don't know where the infected went so be very careful on where you go I'll go ahead and find a way out you guys just follow the corridors."

Zack left the room after that he was not going to wait for a answer from them. He ran down the hall and cut round a corner. He smaked into something hard, he tumbled back to be pulled back by his hair. Zack felt himself being pinned up against the wall, a warm breath came across his ear that made his body shudder.

"now you are going to be a good puppy and get back in that room"

Zack knew who it was it was angeal. He really didn't like that name for himself.

"My name isn't Puppy!"

Zack shouted as his elbow connected with angeal's ribs. The hand in his hair gripped tighter and he let out a yelp as he was pinned against the other wall. Zack could hear Reno not far from them. He felt Angeal lean into him and put his mouth beside his ear.

"we'll continoue this conversation later..anyway I would like to hunt you down."

Angeal nipped Zack's ear and he hit Zack in the stomach causing Zack to go to his knees. Zack looked about but angeal had gone. Zack felt someone lift him up and saw red hair.

"Zack you ok?"

Zack pulled away from reno and gave him his famous grin. The rest of Zack's friends joined and they continued to find a way out of this place.

* * *

As they walked out of that place they saw that they where not that far from the hospital. As they where trying to find a way out Zack explained what cloud and the rest where planning on going to the hospital. Zack told them all that the infected seemed to be attracted to him but they didn't touch him so he would go a different root but they would all met at the hospital or near it.

* * *

Zack was surprised that there was so many infected around the hospital and there where some inside, Zack felt his heart clench could cloud be.. Zack shook out those thoughts cloud was alive he was sure of it. As he walked in he saw a half torn and eaten body. The woman was blonde and had a gun near her. He walked in the middle of the infected and couldn't see anyone of his friends were they dead or were they could hear a very faint voice up above him.

"..Zack"

* * *

Please leave a review ^^


	10. update

-Update-

Hi all sorry but midgar's disease probably will not be updated for a while as I don't have much time to work on it and it's close for me to go back to school and also I don't have many idea's of what could happen next so If you have any ideas of what can happen in chapter 10 of midgar's disease I'm all ears as I'm on massive story block and can't think of anything T.T

same goes to the other fanfic I've started it won't be updated for a while as have to get homework and all that stuff done for going back to school

Sorry everyone who was wanting to read chapter 10 of midgars disease but I'll try and Finnish it as soon as possible but if you have any ideas don't be afraid to tell me okies :)


	11. Chapter 10

Sorry that this has taken so long to write and sorry that it's short but hope you enjoy

* * *

Midgar's diease

Chapter 10

Zack looked from left to right looking for that voice, he knew if he stayed in one place for too long they would try and eat him. Zack passed through the crowds of the infected as quickly as possible but there was not alot of space to move. Zack looked up at the vent it looked empty. He took in a sharp breath as one of the infected was in front of him, It let out a moan its breath was revolting nearly making zack gag and feel like he was going to throw up. Zack shifted to the side and let the infected continue on its way. Zack looked around there had to be a room where the infected weren't in.

Cloud continued in the vent trying to find a room where the infected weren't in to go down and think of a plan they had a vaccine that can help but they would have to find a place to rest or they won't be able to get by the next mob.

"There's a infirmary room to the north of the hospital and there's only one way in, if we block the doors we should be able to get some rest. Let's just hope the infected haven't got there yet."

Cloud nodded at Tifa's mother and started to crawl towards the north wing of the hospital. Sephiroth was the first to look on the infirmary room. It was empty, or from what he could see.

"it looks empty but may not be." Sephiroth whispered

Cloud nodded and pushed by sephiroth. They lifted the vent door and Cloud slide through. Cloud dropped with a thud and froze. He looked round and saw just white walls and beds. Cloud signalled sephiroth to come down and he went towards the doors. Cloud peaked through the window of the doors, there were some infected but not a lot. He signaled sephiroth to come over towards him.

"Alright we need to cover these windows and block the doors as quietly as possible ok" Cloud whispered

Sephiroth nodded and went off to find some stuff to cover the windows while everyone else went to find stuff to block the doors. Cloud went to the back of the room to get one of the infirmary beds to block the door. Cloud could see a figure under one of the beds, cloud froze and started to back away from it. Sephiroth came behind cloud wondering what had got cloud spooked. Cloud pointed at the figure under the infirmary bed and sephiroth approached it slowly. It moved and sephiroth and cloud backed away again. The figure moved until it was on the other side of the bed and started to rise up from the floor.

"Cl...Cloud"

Cloud stopped panicking for a second and started to walk towards the figure. The figure stopped moving. You could just see his eyes and hair. Dark black spiky hair covered his head and his eyes where a vivid blue with a tint of violet in them.

"Zack!"

Cloud ran towards Zack and cuddled him tightly; Zack gave out a small moan but didn't pull away and returned the hug.

* * *

Reno and the others were quite far from the hospital as they couldn't get anywhere near it there were infected surrounding the whole area of the hospital. Reno had his doubts that anyone was alive in there.

"Reno we should go ahead and let Zack catch up ok we'll go to the forest and wait for him there but if he is not there by sundown tomorrow or if we get in some bother we'll have to leave without him"

Reno nodded and walked towards the tree behind him and brought out his small knife that he had always hid in his shoe and carved in the tree of where they were going and he was hoping Zack would see it or he might not know where they are. Reno prayed that everyone was alive they had already lost some of their friends and he didn't want to lose anymore.

* * *

Zack was resting on one of the infirmary beds Cloud and tifa's mother were at the other side of the room with some equipment they had found, they had took some blood from Zack that made him whimper but didn't wake him up.

"Is he infected..?"

Tifa's mother looked into the micro scope and rose her head

"...Yes...but the disease doesn't seem to be infecting him... so he is more like a ...carrier shall we say...he won't be able to have a normal life cloud if he does get in a sexual relationship with someone he would infect them, Getting anything from him liquid wise you'll be infected"

Cloud turned towards Zack, Zack would never be able to live a normal life. Cloud nodded to himself

"_I think it's best if I kept my feelings to myself then"_

Cloud felt a tear fall down his face as he walked towards the sleeping Zack. Cloud looked at Zacks body and saw it quiver. Cloud walked in front of Zack and saw tears stream from his eyes, had he been awake this whole time Cloud thought to himself, Cloud cuddled Zack and they both fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

Hopefully the next chapter will be more longer and have a cute CloudxZack scene :P but please review if you want to see the next chapter


	12. Chapter 11

Well heres the next chapter :P I thought it was about time that cloud and Zack showed there feelings for each other ^^

* * *

Midgar's disease

Chpater 11

Cloud slowly opened his eyes he was right next to zack, Cloud didn't want to move in case he woke Zack from his slumber. Cloud looked up to Zack's perfect face his eyes took in every detail from his forhead to his lips. He would never be able to have those lips on his own, Cloud felt his heart clench at the thought.

"Cloud what are you doing..?" Zack asked drowsily

Cloud didn't even realise what he was doing, Zack and his lips were inches apart, he could feel Zacks warm breath on his skin, inches away and how Cloud wanted to close those inches and take zacks lips. Zack's eyes half opened and looked at Cloud questioning him what was he doing. Cloud bit his bottom lip he really wanted to tell Zack how he felt but Zack might reject him,Zack might not want to be with anyone now because of what he found out. Cloud pushed all those thoughts out of his head and pushed himself forward, Zack and his lips connected, Zack was caught by surprise and nearly jumped out of the bed. Cloud had wrapped his arms around Zack so he couldn't separate them. Cloud felt Zack not resisting but pulling him into the kiss by wrapping his arms around him. Both separated, Cloud watched Zack carefully, Zack sighed,

'Are you sure you want to do this Cloud...as you know..'

'It doesn't matter Zack. I...I want to be with you' Cloud said as he averted his gaze to the floor.

Zack pulled Cloud into a tight embrace and smiled against Cloud's shoulder. Cloud smiled alittle.

'A little bit forward aren't we?'

Cloud face rosed in a heated blush and he began to stamper,

'I...I...I...'

Zack laughed at his little chocabo which made him blush all the more. Zack brought Cloud really close and wrapped his arms round him. They both drifted to sleep peacefully.

Cloud heard people rustling and giggling round the room, he opened his eyes slowly and saw Zack was still in front of him, Cloud snuggled into him when he could hear the giggling again. Cloud sat up slowly not to wake up Zack. Cloud Scanned the room and saw Tifa and Aerith on the bed beside them and they were both giggleing at him or at Zack he couldn't tell.

" Whats so funny?"

Aerith and Tifa just smiled at him, they both knew about cloud's feelings for Zack, Cloud just blushed at them and looked away. Everyone else was sleeping they all had a ruff couple of days.

* * *

Reno was panting, he never knew how difficult it would be to get away from the infected, Reno ran till he nearly conected his face with a tree. Reno scrambled up the tree and hide in the leafs and saw the infected run by him. He'll wait here until Zack and the others come by. Barret and cid hid somewhere else and rude...Reno brought up his knees and wrapped his arms round them, His best mate was gone and he was alone for now.

* * *

Everyone was sitting in a circle around the city map, Tifa's mother was pointing out all the roads to get out of the city have been blocked most likely the infection was only happening here. Tifa's mother explained to them that the president has already left and everyone that is important in the city has already been evacuated and no one was coming to there rescue.

"Midgar as you all know has a wall round it right? And there's only 5 exits and there all blocked now, but there's a part of midgars wall that collapsed years ago and has a forest beside it but most likely on the other side of that there are people waiting outside the forest for people to escape."

Everyone nodded that was probally correct but it was the only way though.

"...Reno and the others are probably heading there as-well...when I was caught they were there as-well and we all escaped together but he must of not found a way in the hospital so I think that would be the next place they would go."

Everyone looked at Zack they all wanted to know what happened but they'll have to take it slow as Zack might be sensitive about the subject.

"Alright we'll rest here until the sun starts to rise ok?"

Everyone nodded at sephiroths proposal and spreaded round the room to relax for when te have to go. Zack went over and sat on the bed that he was sleeping on last night, he smiled to himself even though all this was happening he was able to show cloud his feelings.

"Zack?"

Zack looked up, it was cloud that said his name cloud came beside him and sat down on the bed as well.

"What happened when you went missing?

Zack bit his lip he wasn't ready to tell anyone yet, he saw cloud shift and sigh but he gave him a smile

"if your not ready to tell me yet it's fine, anyway first things first we need to find you a shirt, it's going to get cold out there andi don't want you freezing to death." Cloud said with a smirk

Zack looked at his body, he had completely forgotten that he had no shirt, now he knows why the girls where giggling and so did cloud. Cloud moved from Zack and went over to a box they had found ealier with clothes in it and returned to Zack with a black sleeveless shirt. Zack sighed he would of preferred one with sleeves but he couldn't be to picky at this persise moment. Some time went on and the sun was rising it was about 5am in the morning.

"So how are we leaving the infected have the whole place surrounded." Aerith said quietly

Sephiroth smiled at her and walked towards the window. There was only one window and it wasn't very big so only one person could go out at a time.

"we'll go out the window and make a run for it to the forest...and if any of us gets caught we'll have to leave you behind I'm sorry but it's a price we got to make, as if some gets caught and others try and help.."

"They'll get caught aswell and then we'll lose more people" Zack interrupted

Sephiroth nodded and gestured for Tifa to go first. She was the slowest runner so she'll go when there weren't many round this area of the hospital. As they saw Tifa run he quickly started getting everyone else out . After tifa it was Aerith then it was Tifa's mother, sephiroth tried to get Cloud to go next but he refused and told sephiroth to go first and make sure that the girls make it. After sephiroth left Cloud turned to Zack and took his hand they where going together no matter what. As they got out the window they could hear the infected, They both looked round from both sides infected where running towards them, Cloud and Zack bolted from the hospital but didn't follow sephiroth and the others they'll find a different way to them but for now they'll go in a different part of the forest and try and lose these things. Zack couldn't believe it they could run now it was like they where getting smarter on how to hunt them. Zack looked back and could see the group of infected had stopped and where just hissing at them, the infected turned and ran a different way, so Zack and Cloud turned and ran in the direction that sephiroth and the others went Cloud hoped that they were alright and that they got there safely

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it :P please review if you want to read the next chapter


	13. Chapter 12

Sorry for this taking so long to do :p just haven't had time and still batting around the idea of maybe making a sequel

* * *

Midgar's Disease

Chapter 12

As Zack and cloud approached the forest of Midgar, gunshots could be heard. Trucks could be seen at the lining of the forest. Cloud glanced from side to side, he could see some corpses of the infected around the lining of the forest, Cloud gripped Zack's hand a little as they both ran into the forest. As they entered the gunshots seemed very close so they turned and ran a different way of the gunshots.

Cloud and Zack where deep in the forest when they decided that they would need a rest before continuing. They both rested up in a tree Cloud snuggling into Zack as he didn't know if they where even going to get out of the forest. Cloud felt Zack's grip tighten on him a little. Both of them shot up when they both heard a scream that sounded like it was from Aerith. Zack told cloud to stay in the tree and stay hiden while he goes and tries to find aerith. Zack ran of before Cloud could answer.

Zack ran through the trees and bushes trying to find Aerith. Zack had ran for quite a while and he couldn't hear Aeriths screams anymore. He was running further away from everyone, Zack leaned against a tree he was so tierd he could feel his lungs burning and his muscles as well, he was cold and scared and he began to realise that he was alone and left Cloud all alone. Zack could feel himself panic, cloud could be dead,even though he hadn't left him for that long cloud could have got caught when he just ran off, Zack ran through the forest as fast as he could trying to get back to cloud. Zack was about to call for him when he felt the ground under him disappear, he saw he was falling for a split second, Zack felt his whole body ache then he fell into complete darkness.

Aerith was hugging the branches in the tree she had just got away from the infected and there was no one to be found she was shaking sephiroth had protected her and got struck down by those men with guns, Aerith froze when she heard shuffling not far from her.

"Zack!...Where are you!"

Aerith knew that voice, she jumped down and ran towards that sound, She ran right into cloud making him tumble over but he regained his balance. Cloud let out a sigh of relief and gave Aerith a cuddle, they both continued to walk about the forest looking for everyone. Aerith explained to cloud that Tifa's mother didn't make it and got caught in one of the traps, Cloud also explained on what happened with zack and that he shouldn't be far but he hadn't been responding to clouds calls.

Night had already fallen, Cloud and Aerith had joined up with everyone else though a few didn't make it. Tifa, reno, Barret and Cid had all survived sephiroth and Tifa's mother didn't make it. Zack was still in the unknown no one knew if he was alive or dead, Cloud didn't believe it though he believed that he was alive and was alright. They all decided to have a rest and gather some energy before they started to find the way out of the forest. Reno was out in front as he had the best eyesight out of all of them. As they where all going through bushes every small or big hole they whispered Zacks name encase he was down one of them and needed help as none of them had gave up on him as they all did once and there not going to do it again. A flash light could be seen in the distant and they all push back behind trees, being careful as they where right in front of a hole they had just passed. Cloud peeked out and saw there where more flashlights coming there way, if they ran those people would notice them and not everyone would get away, Cloud looked about they needed to hide but where.

"Everyone we'll have to go down this hole or they'll notice that we're here." Cloud whispered

"Yeah but what happens if they find us down the hole ...we'll be stuck like rats" Reno countered

"I know but I rather take the change than stand here and get caught."

Cloud turned and sat gently at the edge of the hole and turned to everyone else.

"you can come if you want or stay up here and get caught but I rather take a chance and try and hide from them."

Cloud slide down the moist mud it was very steep on this side but from what he could see from the other side it was sloped so they could get out in that area. Cloud heard everyone else slide down and they all got low so that they were sort of hidden but if a light was shon down the hole they would be spotted and killed.

"w..whos there"

Everyone stopped when they heard a small whisper , the persons voice sounded like they were in agony. Cloud crawled about a little when his hand crest a boot or something that felt like a boot. Cloud followed up from that and found that this was a body. Cloud heard a groan. from the body cloud could tell it was a man who was well built and had spiky dark hair.

"Zack.." Cloud whispered

Cloud could see him open his eyes to him and whispered a small yes, cloud nearly burst into tears, zack was alive, When they heard footsteps upbove them they all froze, Cloud looked up and saw a man with black hair, they where talking about retriveing puppy and were to check every trap in the area. Cloud could hear them leave but that man hadn't moved he was looking down the hole right at them.

"Did we dig this hole Genisis?"

Cloud saw a man with red hair come in view and looked down at them. He scratched the back of his head.

"No this must be a hole that was here already"

"Good dump all the infected body's down there and bury them so if reporters come we can hide that some of them may have got out."

"Yes Angeal"

Cloud watched as both men left his sight cloud signaled to everyone that they can move now Barret came on the other side of cloud and both of them started to move zack, A agonised whimper came from him.

"Zack whats wrong?" Cloud whispered

"M-my, my leg"

Aerith crawled towards zack and started pressing down on his legs as she got down to his right shin she could feel something stick out his leg, she gave out alittle gasp and signalled cloud to come to her.

"He has a compund wound cloud...and we'll have to push it back in so he won't get any infections in the bone marrow."

"...I don't think he'll be able to handle that aerith...he's been missing since this morning, he's probably lost alot of blood...and those people aren't far from us they'll hear him and kill all of us."

Everyone nodded and cloud ribbed off one of his long sleaves from his shirt and handed it to aerith. Cloud gabbed zack and sat his head on his lap, Zack blindly searched for clouds hand, he grasped it and Zack smiled.

"Aerith push it back in ...I won't be able to move as mush as I could if you leave it out." zack couldn't speak above a whisper.

"you sure Zack...?"

"I've been through worse aerith" Zack grinned at her and aerith handed cloud the fabric and told cloud to make zack bite down on it.

Aerith placed her hand on the bone and saw Zack wince at it but he nodded at her and gripped clouds hand a little harder. Cloud stroked Zack's hair as aerith started to push on the bone. Tifa was beside Zack holding his other hand when he started to whimper. Everyone was around Zack trying to make him as comfortable as possible. When they could hear the bone cracking back Zack low whimpers came to loud painful moans, cloud was whispering that it would be over soon and Zack seemed to take him by his word. when the final crack came Zack fell back on to cloud lap and cuddled into to his waist whimpering. Aerith removed the fabric that Zack was biting on and tied it round the open wound now on his leg. Cloud wrapped his arms around Zack until he stopped shaking. A light shone down on them and everyone winced at the brightness.

"So this is where you've been puppy."

* * *

:P Hope to update soon but please review if you want me to write and hopefully get it up faster


	14. Final Chapter

OKies this is final chapter of this story but I am going to make a sequl to it and it'll be based 2 years after this one okies.

* * *

Midgar's Disease

Chapter 13

"So this is where you've been puppy."

Everyone went into guard mode and glared at the man who was now staring down at them. Cloud could feel Zack cling to him round his waist, though Cloud was a little confused who was puppy? And why did this man want whoever it was? Everyone was silent and the man sighed and smiled and the light switched off. Zack loosened his grip when cloud started to move, cloud stood up and looked about but the man could not be seen anywhere. Reno and Aerith both climbed up the slanted hill to see if they where there. They gave the rest the clear and Barret and Cid grabbed Zack's arms and put them over there shoulders. Cloud helped Zack get up without hurting his leg too much. As all of them got above the hole Aerith had found the torch and put it on.

"Cloud where do we go from here?"

"North but at the pace we'll be going it will take the night and the rest of the morning to get out and we'll have to avoid all action as we can't move fast because of Zack and his injury." Cloud said firmly

Zack stared to the ground he was slowing the group down they could get out faster if he wasn't with them.

" We'll rest for a few minutes but then we have to move" Said cloud

Barret and Cid sat Zack so he was leaning against a tree Cloud came over as Barret and Cid went and joined Tifa,Reno and Aerith. Cloud smiled at Zack but Zack couldn't return the smile.

"..Zack..what's wrong?" Cloud whispered

Zack gave cloud a small smile and cuddled him close Cloud cuddled Zack back making sure he didn't hurt his leg while doing it.

"Cloud...I'm who there after."

"Zack what are you talking about?"

" I'm...I'm puppy cloud I'm the one that mans after."

Zack felt so tired, he rested his head on clouds shoulder he could hear cloud muffle that they'll get through this. Zack couldn't believe what he was about to do but it was the only way to get cloud and the others safe. He could feel a tear fall down his cheek as he felt cloud's tears drop on his shoulder.

"Cloud...I want you and the others to go … without me."

"No I will not leave you Zack."

Zack gave a small smile " I'll just slow you down Cloud and I don't think I could make it anyway."

Zack pulled cloud so he was sitting in front of him Cloud was crying because he knew it was true. Zack move closer to cloud so that there lips where just brushing each others.

"I love you cloud"

Zack whispered

"I love you too...Zack"

More tears came down clouds cheeks as Zack moved away. Zack signalled Reno to come towards them. As Reno approached them Cloud moved from Zack and sat beside him.

"Reno take cloud and the others and take care of them please." Zack's voice was shaky he couldn't keep it from sounding scared.

"Zack.."

"Reno it's ok just go"

Reno nodded and took cloud back with everyone else. Zack watched them as they left Cloud never took his eyes off him as they left till they were out of zacks eye range. Zack could feel drops of water hit his face it was cold, he looked up at the sky and saw it was raining. Zack let out a small smile he could feel himself drifting into unconscious, he wondered if he would wake up and this would be all just a dream, before his eyes slid shut he could see a dark tall figure stand in front of him smiling, zack didn't care who it was as long Cloud and the others where safe.

* * *

Please review I must amite I don't really like this ending thats why I'll be doing a sequel but that'll be after some other storys have gone up ^.^

If any of you's got confused about where angeal went he hide as he knew that zack would get them to leave them.


End file.
